Talk:Gieremund
Testimonials * Easy solo on rdm/nin (85) with Bio3/poison2, and 8% Mvt speed although may not be needed. just kite around the rocks near Martello n°4, with the occasional nuke, as NM deaggro rapidly. Takes about 1 hour. No atma used, nor food, only buffs from the Cruor prospector. NM Only used Howl twice until 50%, then Shadowclaw. None of which were much of a threat. Hits for approximately 280/300. --Valkyrianbah 03:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *First try with 4 people -- 85MNK/NINx2 85THF/NIN and 80RDM/WHM.... got to aorund 68% and wiped. Tried again adding am 80BRD/WHM and double marching MNKs and THF RDM kept para and slow on it to make things easier on us, also important to keep paralyna on the DD so they can get shadows back up, haste also helps. Double attacks for some rather high numbers (MNK/NIN was getting crit for 400~500 with a tavnazian taco) Important to keep shadows up at all times and just bounce the hate. Took it down in about 8 minutes or so. note: Dirty Claw goes THROUGH shadows for about 600~800 damage or so. Recomended to get HP buffs if you plan on taking hits.--Elgorian1990 18:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) * Duo by Thf/nin (315 eva skill, recommend eva set) + rdm/sch both lv85: the fight took around 30min. Easy to tank just keep Stoneskin to lower dmg from Dirty Claw which goes throught shadow, dispel 2 buffs and deal around 900-1k dmg w/o SS. Shadow Claw takes away 1 shadow. Para/Slow/Poison stick easily. Recommend to use Enfire to speed up killing as it was dealing add dmg for 2-22dmg where my dagger (Kila+1) did 40 at max and 90 on critical. --Chinaflying 23:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) * Easy 10 minute solo, SCH85/RDM42 with gaiters, refresh atma. --Vaelin 16:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC). * Duo by THF/NIN85 (352 evasion skill from evasion + evasion set) and a DNC/NIN85 (with capped No Foot Rise and Haste Samba and a similar evasion set), both had Razed Ruins + Stronghold Atma (regen for when Dirty Claw managed to get through and allowed us to heal ourselves without the DNC using too much TP), Gieremund was fairly inaccurate hitting me not much at all, but going through shadows around 30% of the time, it spammed Howling a lot, which, at one point made it very close for us dying, since the DNC got para locked and couldn't erase himself with Healing Waltz. But otherwise a fairly simple fight, not that difficult either, took around 13~ minutes. --Xynthios 01:59, November 17, 2010 (UTC) * Easily soloed by an 85 RDM/NIN today; the pull was harder than the kill. Pulled from spawn all the way to "kite rock" at VC0. The NM will definitely come unclaimed many times throughout the fight, as well as the pull, so be cautious of this if you have competition for claim. For the actual fight, used Bio II (sorry haven't merited III), Poison II, and Paralyze/Slow stuck extremely easily with capped skill. Nuked when I could with Water IV as well; with a Melon Pie +1 as well as cruor buffs and the Atma of the Noxious Fang/Clawed Butterfly damage was consistently 1k+ per nuke. Buffs were the ones just stated and Barparalyze-paralyze wore from Howling much quicker with it, and it was the only TP move used in the fight. As long as you kite it around the rock, it shouldn't ever hit you, especially with Paralyze on it. Fight took around 45 minutes, including the pull. --Dolphjagfan 17:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) * Possible to solo by a 78 Dnc/Nin with eva gear. Took around 25mins. Evasion atma and Double attack atma. * Fought on 12/9/10 and just had 2x Charis Seals drop so far. Up to 2 DNC seals dropped at once and 3 DRG seals. *Easy fight with a shadow tank (used a THF, then a NIN, then a MNK just to try out) Trio'd by DRG/RDM/THF. Trio'd with THF/BLM/RDM as well. Easy fight, easy seals. * Solo'd by 90 THF/NIN, full evasion and temp items a must. --orodruiin * Solo'd by 90 THF/DNC, VV+RR+GH, standard haste/tp gear, capped evasion+parrying is all you need. --Vaelin 18:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) * Solo as 90BLU/NIN using evasion setup. Atma VV / Cloak and Dagger / MM. Dual Evasion Shamshir, +27 Evasion Skill, +90 Evasion (including swords), +10 Evasion Trait, +8 Evasion merits, 121 AGI (Divided / 2) for a total of 548 Evasion (514 total evasion of counting skill as *0.9). Fight was easy, started fighting backward slowly spamming Delta Thrust for consistent 750HP and to avoid any TP move. I choosed to fight backward since Sanguine Blade doesn't drain from this NM, so TP was not helping with healing. Enfeebling with Filamented Hold, Auroral Drape, Actinic Burst and rolling on Occultation. No big trouble except I had to take a Ether II for MP if not managing refresh properly. Rolling/Alterning with utsusemi could be more MP effective. Was turning for Savage Blade + Chain Affinity + Quad to chunk 4K HP (10% HP each time) then turning back. NM did 3-6 TP moves each fights. When Paralysed just turn around and wait. --Atilas - Asura 18:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC) * Easy solo on 90PUP/NIN using RR/GH/VV and soulsoother with ~50 eva in gear, capped skill no merits. Pulled with puppet to avoid links. --Telford 04:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) * "Solo Easy with NIN90/DNC45" * Moved from main page. --Lastarael 19:34, April 10, 2011 (UTC) * "Easy duo 90NIN/DNC 90BLM/RDM" *Tried the pull technique mentioned on main page. Doesn't work, sneak wore right away after casting cure on mob. Didn't matter though he didn't link and was out of aggro range anyway. Nin just basically kept shadows up and did damage while blm tried to proc grellow. Good idea to bring remedy's or sub whm for paralyna it can cause issues. The dispel move wasn't so bad with protect and shell on. Was really simple fight. (Edit) It also dropped 4 DNC and i Edited main page for this. (/edit)Soupette 23:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) * Duo on 95 THF/DNC 95 SCH/WHM SCH pulled whit cure and THF tank it.We where doing this for fun and see what happend.We taked like 20-23 min to kill it but we did it.Droped 2 Raiders seals, 1 Lancer and 1 Charis. 8:20 PM 10/10/11 (Cyruxx from Fenrir) * Easy solo 95 BST/NIN. Used Ducal guard, Razed Ruins, and Mounted Champion atmas. x2 -10% pet dmg taken axes, Moogle add on helm with -10% pet dmg taken, and AF3 +2 pants. pull to the are between the dogs and bones with dipper, let him get hate, then meleed with it til NM dies. No reward needed. Kruk - Cerberus Job Added the job as warrior verification needed, but it seems to possess Double Attack, I never had it attack more than twice on one of it's attack rounds, so I believe it doesn't have triple attack--Elgorian1990 22:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) The majority of mobs level 50+ possess double attack, regardless of their main job.--Birdman1nonly 01:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Dirty Claw has Dispel effect *Fought this multiple times and have been trying to figure out why sometimes I would have random buffs just disappear when fighting him and why sometimes this move seemed to "penetrate" my shadows, did many tests and it dispelled 4 different buffs on seperate occasions. These include, Protect, Shell, Haste and Auspice, it can also dispel shadows which is why it seems like it is a move that penetrates them (this only happens when no other buffs, bar cruor buffs are present). Updated information to the main article. --Xynthios 03:01, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Done duo on this NM 90THF/NIN + 90WHM/RDM, very easy fight just keep buffed and NM debuffed, Triod it THF/WHM/WAR for a faster kill, Np. Keep mage out of AoE. ---Omnicry,Gershom, Monoxide, KingsofGilgamesh--- Solo'd easily by a THF/NIN Used Vicissitude/Mounted Champion/Cloak and Dagger. Red Curry Bun +1. Base EVA skill 352/parry195. With gear my EVA skill was 372. Used PD after the first link, used a Lucid Potion III after killing the two links, because HP was low. NM hit me maybe 1 our of every 10 times, making shadows a breeze to keep up with full haste/fasctast gear (20 second Ichi timer). Took it easy, pulled SW past the trap, used Evisceration as TP was available. Used 7 Remedy Ointments total, brought 2 stacks with me. Took me 19 minutes total, with the two adds I took out first. Each WS took ~2-3% off the NM, (950 dmg) (+88 Eva) Equipment : Twilight Dagger Auric Dagger Ungur Boomerang Optical Hat Evasion Torque Orichalcum earring x 2 Scorpion Harness (NQ) Slither Gloves Heed Ring Rajas ring Boxer's Mantle Twilight Belt Ocelot Trousers Raiders Poulaines +2 After I finished, my eva skill was 355. Only advice, pull him past the trap to avoid blood aggro. Naoruru of Asura --Isilare 19:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Naoruru Just had Charis Seal: Head x5 drop, changing main page.